


[Podfic] Crossing The Same River Twice

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of "Crossing The Same River Twice"In which there is a birthday, and a rescue is staged.Several months after everything, she turned fourteen the same way she turned thirteen: drinking tea in her parents’ house.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Crossing The Same River Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossing The Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721593) by [quodthey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/pseuds/quodthey). 



> hi, it's lilac! this is my first time doing a podfic so the audio isn't the best unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy! :D

[podfic here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n7r12eihon9lo9z/Crossing_The_Same_River_Twice.mp3/file)


End file.
